The invention relates to an improvement over using various tools for painting jobs, such as a screw driver to pry off a plastic lid from a plastic pail and a metal lid from a metal container. In addition, a hammer to remove nails or close lids on containers, also a hooking apparatus to hang the handle of a container.
To pry a plastic lid from a plastic pail is not only an aggravating chore but the fingers of the hands must be used to lift the skirt up and off. This is very detrimental to the fingers and the finger-nails.
It is an object of the improvement to remedy this situation. While the use Of a screw driver is suitable in some cases along with a hammer and a hook apparatus, it is far more expedient, safe and efficient to use my invention.
It is an object of my invention to provide one tool to assist painters to do their job.
Another object is to eliminate aggravation.
A further object is to provide a combination tool to have substantial strength and weight to be used as a hammer.
A still further object is to save the fingers and protect against broken finger-nails.
Another object is to save space.
A still further object is to provide a safe and efficient way to remove plastic lids from plastic pails and metal lids from metal containers.
Another object is to employ hooks compatible in various locations.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a combination tool of the character described which is inherently attractive and ornamental in appearance and, being in one piece, which is relatively simple, easy and economical to produce.
The foregoing and other advantages and superiorities of the combination tool of the present invention will become more readily comprehensible by the accompanying drawings and description following. It is understood, however, that the embodiment is shown by way of illustration only to make the principles and practice of the invention more readily comprehensible, and without any intent of limiting the invention to the specific details shown.
In the drawings: